


Smile

by neytah



Series: oty+lauren [5]
Category: Only The Young (Band), X Factor (UK) RPF
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neytah/pseuds/neytah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betsy never thought there'd be a fifth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

Betsy is absolutely mesmerized by Lauren. So lovely, angelic onstage. And Lauren's grinning when she comes backstage, glowing as she collects hugs.

Lauren jumps up again to hug them when they come offstage, and poor Charlie who feels like he's let them down, when he hasn't, he really didn't. And he sits with Lauren, his head on her chest as she comforts him. Lovely, angelic, Lauren.

Betsy never thought there'd be a fifth. When it was her and Mikey and Parisa and Charlie, it just seemed so perfect, no one could ever breach that connection. And at first she was threatened, sure, of how easily Lauren fell together with them. But now she knows better.

It's not like there's a fucking rulebook of how to go about polyamorous relationships. In their two years together, they still haven't figured everything out. And it hasn't always been easy, but but they've made it this far. Because that was what felt right.

And right now, Lauren feels right. And as scary and confusing as it is, it's okay. They'll get through this together, like always.

And now comes the wait. 24 hours of muted panic engulfing the house, alive in every contestant. Charlie's got a somber demeanor about him that no amount of cuddling can fix. They've got something that people like Andrea and Ben don't: they know what it's like to be one of the last two standing there, singing against someone you might even call your friend. It's like nothing else. And especially this week, Charlie all down on himself, it can't happen again now.

Even Lauren doesn't understand, not really. I mean, when they were in the bottom two it gave Lauren quite a scare, but she wasn't up on that stage. She doesn't know that feeling.

Parisa's lying on her top bunk, face illuminated by her phone. And Charlie and Mikey are on his bed, his head in Mikey's lap. It's quite sweet. Betsy grabs her toiletries and is off to the bathroom, hoping to sleep as soon as possible.

The bathrooms used to get so packed this time of night. But as the bedrooms emptied, so did the bathrooms. The empty halls used to be filled with laughter.

Lauren's in the bathroom, removing the gobs of makeup they put on her face. It's the same thing for all the girls, the boys, too. While it's necessary, for the big lights and all, it still feels good to peel off the layers every night. And Lauren's still so pretty, those bright brown eyes, that smile. Probably why they all fell so hard.

"What?"

Betsy now realizes she's been staring absentmindedly at her, hand with makeup wipe frozen between the counter and her face. Betsy looks away, embarrassed. They continue, Betsy wiping up her face, Lauren moving on to brush her teeth.

"How's Charlie doing?" Lauren asks through a mouthful of foam.

"He's fine. Well, as fine as he can be." Betsy pauses, unable to find the right words to form an answer. But Lauren puts her hand on Betsy's in comfort, offering a smile.

"He'll be fine," She says, "He's got you three." Betsy turns her hand over, interlacing her fingers with Lauren's.

"He's got you, too." Lauren looks more surprised that she should, honestly. She's part of this now, this thing the four, now five of them, have. Lauren smiles bashfully.

Betsy looks behind her, out the door, checking for onlookers.

"What are you doing?" Lauren asks.

"Making sure no one's watching." Then she reaches up, cupping around Lauren's neck and pulling her forward, their lips meeting.

Lauren tastes of mint toothpaste. She can feel Lauren's body freeze with shock, then relax. Lauren squeezes her hand.

Betsy smiles into the kiss.


End file.
